


Can't let her die.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

''Oh Geralt, thank the gods.'' Jaskier couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped his lips as he noticed the Witcher he loved. ''I might live to see another day.'' Geralt had helped save his life and he couldn't be more grateful for it. It meant he might actually care about him. ''We need to go.'' He glanced at the Witcher for a moment before looking at the road ahead. 

The witch was a nutjob, he could see that now.

''Jaskier, you're okay.'' The witcher couldn't stop the small half smile that went over his face. He'd been so worried about him. Even if he was never going to admit it he needed him by his side.

''Well I'm glad to hear that you give a monkeys about it.'' Jaskier replied but inside he was feeling like he was floating on air. Geralt cared. It was so obvious now.

Cursing himself for letting anything slip the witcher simply replied. ''Let's not jump to conclusions.'' He glanced at him for a moment as the two men walked away from the house. ''What happened?''

''Well I was having a rather lovely dream.'' Jaskier went on, thinking about his dream where Geralt had been naked and had been doing everything possible to make him feel good. ''Which then turned into a nightmare.'' The witch had tried to kill him and he was honestly still a little tense about it, or rather very tense. ''There was a naked man in the first part then a naked woman in the second.''

Geralt blinked slightly, but pushed his slightly jealous feeling away from his mind.

''The first one was loving, tender, very generous.'' He gently nudged Geralt, glancing at him, attempting to show him it was him he saw but the Witcher wasn't paying attention right now. ''The second, significantly more terrifying.''

The witcher tensed slightly at the thought of something or rather someone scaring the bard and glanced at him. ''Tell me about the second one.''

''Well.. black hair, devilish eyes, was painting an amphora on her abdomen.'' Jaskier squinted slightly as he tried to remember more but that was about it. ''You know, the usual.'' He swallowed slightly as Geralt stopped. 

Did he know this woman?

''She wants to be the vessel.'' Geralt's deep voice came out as he glanced back to the house.

''What? You know this woman?'' Jaskier asked as he tried to make eye contact with Geralt but then he realized that was stupid, Geralt knew so many people. ''Of course you know this woman..''

''She wants to become more powerful..but she'll die.'' He continued watching the house, Yennefer had saved Jaskier's life.. where was the honor in letting her die?

''Well, let's pray for her, on our way, out of town.'' Jaskier replied, moving past the Witcher, a tiny bit of jealousy going through him at Geralt's obvious worries about the witch.

Geralt moved towards the house. Jaskier realized he wasn't following him and turned, a groan leaving his lips as he noticed where Geralt was going. He darted quickly after him, running as fast as he could. 

''Are you perhaps short of a marble?'' Jaskier asked, moving his arms out in front of Geralt, praying that the witcher wasn't going to be this stupid.

Their companion grabbed his arm, glancing at the two men. ''You have to go in there, don't you? I recognize the look.'' He glanced at the two men who exchanged a look. ''I know how you feel.''

''You're making me uncomfortable.'' Geralt muttered, pulling his arm away. Jaskier was already shaking his head, a look of pain and pure horror going over his face. After a few quick muttered no's he made his way after him, getting in front again. 

''Do not tell me that this is finally the moment you've finally decided to care about someone other than yourself?''

Geralt felt slightly taken aback by that, surely the fact he cared about the other man was obvious.

''Leave the very..'' Jaskier paused for a moment or two as the light hit Geralt's face in such a beautiful way. ''Sexy..'' He snapped himself out of it. ''But insane witch to her inevitable demise!''

Geralt paused for a moment, lightly cupping Jaskier's face. ''She saved your life, Jaskier. I can't let her die.'' 

Jaskier smiled for a moment, a small half smile and he leaned in, the two men's lips met in a soft and slow kiss.


	2. {Smut warning}

Hours later everything seemed fine. 

Geralt stretched slightly as he ran his fingers through his snow white hair, laying in bed, glancing up at the ceiling.   
He heard some movement and started up, lightly flipping the one who'd entered onto the bed, debating reaching for his sword when he saw it was Jaskier.

''What the hell are you doing in here?''

Jaskier made no reply so Geralt sighed, rolling off of him.

''Get out Jaskier. I want to sleep.''

Jaskier simply straddled him, making no noise from his lips and kissed the witcher. For a moment Geralt's eyes widened and then he sunk into it, kissing the Bard back, his hands going through the brunette's short hair.

''Geralt, you have no idea how long I've dreamt of this.'' Jaskier muttered, keeping his lips almost on Geralt's as he pulled off his shirt, tugging off the witcher's as well as he kissed down Geralt's toned body, a small smirk going over his face at the moan that escaped the white haired man's lips.

Geralt flipped them, pinning Jaskier's arms above his head, kissing down the other man's chest and lightly tugging on his left nipple with his teeth.

''Gods, Geralt.. fuck me, please.''

Geralt gently pulled down Jaskier's trousers and moved his mouth to the younger man's cock for a moment, sucking slowly but gradually picking up.

''Geralt..more, please..'' Jaskier moaned out, his fingers going into the witcher's hair.

Geralt sucked him harder, moving his fingers up and massaging Jaskier's balls at the same time as he bobbed his head faster.

''I'm..close..Geralt..I wanna cum with you..in me..''

Geralt stopped and Jaskier flipped him onto his back, pulling down the witcher's pants and sliding onto him, his pre-cum working as lube.

''God, you're so big..'' Jaskier moaned as he rode him, Geralt's hands went to his hips to help the younger man go faster.

After a moment Jaskier came and continued riding Geralt until the witcher came inside him.

The bard rolled off of him and lay next to the witcher for a moment or two.

''I love you Geralt..''

''I told you the last thing I wanted was for anyone to need me..'' Geralt muttered, his fingers going to lightly play with Jaskier's hair.

''And yet, here we are.'' Jaskier replied with the same response he'd given him all that time ago.

''I love you too..'' Geralt stretched slightly, his arms going around the bard who grinned.

''I know.''


End file.
